Our Time Now
by LaurenMSL
Summary: Rory and Jess. Lots of catharsis included without anyone being pushed in a lake. A new job opprotunity for Rory may take things over the edge. COMPLETE! Reviewing is like voting, if everyone did it we could make a difference! SO REVIEW!
1. Stop Thinking

A.N: Hey readers! Just a little pre-story reading note for you all! This is a post-season 7 story! Also, as you can see on my profile I haven't written in awhile...so if this stinks I apologize! It's a one-shot for now, but I guess if there is enough of a response I could possibly continue it. I'm on Spring Break at the moment and just thought I'd try writing again. OK so enjoy and thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Gilmore Girls or any of the brilliant characters in it. All the thanks goes to ASP.

Our Time Now

Never in a million years, a billion years heck, even a _trillion_ years did Rory Gilmore think she would find herself standing in front of Truncheon Publishing alone, wet, cold and looking for something; someone in particular. As the rain continued to dampen her pink blouse, Rory still had no idea why she was there but thought going in would be a better alternative to catching cold. 

When she saw Philadelphia on the long list of stops on the Barack Obama campaign trail she was following, her heart jumped. Not for the liberty bell, the cheese steaks, or the mountain of steps Rocky ran up through movies I-V(and Balboa of course), but for a man. That one man who could always take her breath away with one glance, who matched her wit-for-wit, touch-for-touch, the one who was everything to her and nothing at the same time.

There he was. Just as Rory's hand reached for the doorknob, it already pulled away from her as his short but manly form stepped through the threshold. He examined her, all of her. From her water-filled black pumps to her pencil skirt, then up to the pieces of hair clinging to her pale freckled face. It was like he didn't believe she was there, but wanted to know it was real more than anything.

"Hi..." Rory started, not bothering to clear the bangs from in front of her eyes, she knew who it was.

"Hey. Looking a little drowned there Captain. Down with your ship?"

"Aye, aye Gilligan." Rory rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Ever hear of a thing called an umbrella?"

"Oh well the town just saved up and bought one. My turn is Thursday," He smirked.

"Too bad it probably won't be raining then, huh?"

"Too bad... So are you going to invite me in or should I just stay out here and continue to catch pneumonia?"

"Be my guest." Jess used one arm to usher her inside the store, closing the door behind him. "So what brings you to my neck of the woods?" He asked, leading her upstairs to his 'co-founders' apartment. 

"Well, I've been getting around lately-"

"Dirty-" Rory rolled her eyes yet again and sat on the small couch in the living room area. She looked around the room and took in her surroundings. Across from her was a ottoman with a brown wooden coffee table in between. The room was covered from ceiling to floor with bookcases, completely filled. She smiled as she thought of how every novel there most likely had Jess' unmistakable scrawl inside, questioning ideas and taking thoughts straight from the authors brains and putting them into his own words. That's what Jess did best. 

"-Uncalled for. I'm on the Obama Campaign trail working for an online publication and one of our last stops is, guess where?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"Good ole' Philly. Yeah, Luke mentioned that you were working in politics. How goes it?" Jess said, he had gone and came from a small bathroom with a light blue towel under his arm. He gave her the towel and she nodded thankfully.

"Great! Wonderful actually, it's fast paced and energetic all the time, just how I like it. Sometimes it gets tiring, but I love it." These are the moments Jess enjoyed the most about her, when she talked about things she loved. The gleam and sparkle in her eye flamed and you could tell she truthfully was enthralled about what she was explaining. She had something not many people he knew had; passion. "The only tough part is being on the road constantly."

"Just let me know when you need me to drive at you screaming in a foreign language." She smiled.

"Will do." 

They sat in an uncomfortable, but not tense, silence. Rory had finished draining the excess water from her hair, and was now playing with the frays of the towel not knowing what else to do with her hands. Jess had sat down in a chair across from the couch, staring at the bookcase on the other side of the room like it had three heads and was plotting it's revenge against the ottoman.

"So, uh, I've never been up here before." She looked around once again.

"Well considering you've only been here once, and that time didn't exactly blow over well, that makes sense." Jess spat back, knowing something needed to be said. He silently cursed himself soon after.

She was taken aback. "I know... about that-"

"Why did you come here?" He asked bluntly. Jess figured that avoiding the question was stupid, and he wanted answers. He was crushed the last time she had came, looking all alone like she does now. Everything wasn't fixed, he was still in the picture, Richie-Rich, and she lead him on. Jess couldn't take that kind of rejection again, not anymore.

"Jess, I'm sorry." She looked down at her hands in her lap. "I'm not sure why I'm here, but I do know that I had no intention of hurting you." He grunted. 

"Sure didn't seem like it."

"It's true! Maybe I was wrong for coming, maybe it didn't look good that I was alone and I shouldn't have said everything was fixed when it wasn't! Everyone makes mistakes, Jess. I think I'm allowed one mistake in my life, God knows you should understand that." She looked up at him with remorse. "I didn't-"

"No, you're right! I made my mistakes Rory, and I think I damn-well made up for them. It was stupid of me to leave, stupid of me to come back and tell you I loved you, and even stupider to ask you to run away with me! But I apologized for that, and the thing is, I like where I am right now Rory, I'm in a good place. I don't need you coming to me, leading me on, and then crushing me back down to where I was 5 years ago!" Jess was screaming now, and by the surprised look on her face, he was guessing it was loud and harsh.

"I told you! That was not why I came that night Jess! I came because I was proud of you. Because I knew you could accomplish this one day and because I care about you. Yes, things with Logan and I weren't working out well. He had been cheating on me, and maybe a tiny part of me wanted him to feel like I was feeling. But I can assure you that was not the reason I was there. I think what you've done with yourself is amazing, and this place is amazing. Believe me, the last thing I want is to crush you, I know what it feels like." 

At this point they are both standing, in between the couch and the chair, screaming into each others faces. Catharsis, this is what they both needed before they could ever move on. Unspoken feelings were shared, things both of them had never told anyone else about the other. 

Rory couldn't help but get teary eyed over the remembrance of the pain she felt back then, the pain he caused. She had loved him, lying to him on the phone the day of her graduation only helped to make herself feel better, to prove to herself she hadn't. He wasn't the guy she was supposed to fall head-over-heels for, but he was. He was her Dodger, always.

Rory and Jess stood, red faced and panting. Neither knew what they were anymore: friends, exes, step-cousins, but they did know that they were not over. As much as they continue to hurt each other, as much as they say it's over, they will always have that feeling in their gut. The feeling you get when you see something new and exciting, the best feeling in the world. They had it and it wasn't going away.

Jess looked straight into her baby-blues, filled with rage and hurt and tears. He wiped at her cheek with his thumb. 

"Don't cry over me, it's not worth it." He said curtly, Rory wiped the other side of her face with her arm.

"I can't help it, you've always been worth it to me." She responded softly, watching his face sadden. She smiled weakly and touched his face. 

They stared deeply into each others eyes and knew what was coming next. What always did, the inevitable parting move.

Jess bent down, took the sides of her face in his hands, and kissed her. Not the soft kisses they shared years ago, this one was hard and full of passion, anger, hate, acknowledgment, and love. 

He wrapped his arms around her, and hers around his neck as their bodies needed to be closer. Rory had never felt so invigorated before, so amazingly good that she felt as if there was nothing better in the world. Being here in his arms was it for her, as if leaving would tear her apart and rip her soul to shreds. That's how Jess Mariano made her feel.

They parted, lips still dangerously close, gasping for air. He leaned his forehead on hers, almost waiting for a harsh response that never came.

"Just to let you know, I didn't come here for this." She said giggling. His mouth turned up, and laughed deeply. 

"So, what do we do now?" He asked, while placing small kisses on her forehead, nose, mouth, then neck. Savoring her like he couldn't get enough.

"Let's stop thinking."


	2. Home

A.N: Hey guys! So I decided to continue this! I'm going back to school on Monday, so I might not be able to update as much as I'd like or as fast as this one was. I'll try my best! Also, I wanted to ask if anyone had any ideas! You'll get credit of course, but I need a little help to figure out where I wanna take the story. Thanks for the reviews, and keep them coming!!

Disclaimer: Gilmore Girls is owned by the one and only ASP, not me.

**A few months later...**

Rory Gilmore was living the good life. She wasn't traveling the world and looking for adventure, but for now she was certainly content. Sitting on an oversized ottoman with a carton of Ben and Jerry's was a far reach from being Christiane Amanpor, and her job at the Philadelphia Inquirer might not win her a Pulitzer Prize just yet.

Coming home to find her coffee-color-eyed boyfriend snoring on the couch after a day of writing his newest novel, leaving her a plate of food on the table with a note saying 'Enjoy this, I'll probably be sleeping when you get home and if you wake me up you die,' makes it all worth while.

She chuckled to herself and looked over at Jess, still laying on the couch but very much awake.

"What?" He stretched his arms out above him, groaning.

"Nothing, you're funny." He smirked.

"Whatever, remind me never to sleep on the couch again. It feels like a 300 pound man and his 300 pound brother just sat on my back."

"What are their names?" Rory asked, licking ice cream off her spoon.

"Who's names?"

"The man and his brother! Guys of that size got to have names!"

"You're an odd one do you know that?" Jess got up from the couch and kissed her on the cheek.

"I got it from my mama." Rory smiled with her chin up. Jess walked to the kitchen shaking his head.

Soon after Rory came to see Jess four months ago, she decided to put down roots in Philly. Quitting her job on the campaign, she knew this was her last chance to really be with Jess. Both of them needed to make sure what they had was real.

Rory quickly received a job as a staff writer for the Inquirer and they moved into a new apartment together, a few minutes from both Truncheon and the newspaper office. The place was small, and it seemed their books took up more room then the rest of their things, but it was perfect.

Rory followed Jess into the kitchen, depositing the ice cream back in the freezer and the spoon in the sink. He wrapped his arms around her waist from behind and kissed her neck.

"So, I was thinking we could rent a movie tonight and order Chinese." Jess said into her skin.

"Mmm sounds good to me. But, I get to pick the movie." Rory turned in his arms and bopped him on the nose with her finger.

"Fine, but no Willy Wonka."

"I was thinking more along the lines of Dirty Dancing actually." She replied persuasively. "Sound good?"

"Perfect. I'll order." He kissed her slowly on the lips before reaching in the take-out drawer for the menu.

_When they kick out your front door, how you gonna come? With your hands on your head, or on the trigger of your gun _

Rory scurried to the living room at the sound of her cell phone ringing. She saw the LCD screen flash 'Pretty Mama' and smiled. Rory told herself never to let her mom touch her phone again, the last time she got ahold of it she changed Jess' name to 'Hoodlum Boyfriend,' and Luke's to 'Hunky Diner Man.'

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Hey offspring! Nothing much, just wanted to check up. How are things with diner boy?"

"Great, things are great. Don't you think the nickname should be upgraded considering he doesn't even work in a diner anymore? Bookstore boy?"

"Naw, it's too long. Diner boy is so much easier to say, it flows."

"True. How's Luke?"

"Oh my God, he did the funniest thing today." Rory heard the faint voice of Luke in the background saying "It wasn't funny Lorelai!"

"Shut up Lukey-bear it was hilarious! Anyway, so I went to the diner this morning for coffee, duh, and Luke was refilling the ketchup bottles."

"Because that's what diner men do, go on."

"Of course, so I guess I caught him off guard because when I snuck up behind him and whispered 'Luke, give me some coffee or I'll have to do something dirty in public' into his ear all sexy-like, he jumped five feet in the air and got ketchup all over his face and flannel!"

"Wow! Nice job mom." Rory laughed.

"I know it was so funny! He had to go upstairs and change and everything! I felt bad afterwards, but oh man it was worth it." She heard Luke groan in the background. "Still not funny."

"Alright hon, Luke's getting antsy. When are you going to visit mama? I miss my ultimate bestie."

"Soon! I miss you too! Maybe next weekend I'll try to take a day of two off work and Jess and I will drive up!" Rory gave Jess a pleading look, he sighed and nodded. Rory clapped silently with much enthusiasm.

"You better! Tell your hoodlum boyfriend to stopped hogging you all for himself! I'll call you tomorrow."

"Bye mom!" Rory closed her phone and put it back on the coffee table. She skipped back over to Jess and kissed him loudly.

"You've got wings baby! Put Saint in front of your name and stick a halo on your head!"

"Yeah, yeah. As much as I abhor that town, it'll be nice to see Luke. I should stop by and see Liz too, she's been pestering me." Jess hugged her back and spoke into her hair.

"You don't hate it that much do you?" Rory pouted. "I mean, we did meet there and have our first kiss there and-"

"I don't need the list! Maybe I don't hate it, just strongly dislike it. Besides, every time we go back Miss Patty finds it funny to fondle me."

"Not funny, just pleasing." She raised her eyebrows suggestively.

"I'm going to go throw up now." Jess pointed towards the bathroom with his thumb.

"You know you love it. I'm going to go change into PJ's, be right back." Rory skipped away down the small hallway, Jess smiled and rolled his eyes.

"You're still crazy!"

"Love ya!"

&&&&

Jess watched as the credits rolled on the TV screen, Rory asleep on top of him on the couch. He grabbed the remote and turned the movie off, wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head. Right now, right here, is perfection to Jess. He could never ask for anything more than this, Rory is his everything. Finding her in the rain waiting outside his door was the worst and best day of his life. She was the reason why he got himself together, the reason he told himself every day he would make it. For her.

Jess plans on waking up to her face everyday for the rest of his life, and hopefully she'll want to wake up with him also.

"I love you." Rory smiled slyly.

"Love you too, Jessie." Jess looked down and smirked.

"I told you not to call me that."

"You tell me a lot of things, Jessie."

"Sometimes I think you are your mother."

"She did say once that I was her doppelganger. We do have the same name."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Go to sleep Ror."

"O.K. Night, Jessie!" Rory kissed him quickly and snuggled into his chest, her legs nestled between his.

"Night babe."

"Did you just call me babe?" Rory put her head up again to look at him.

"Sleep remember?" He pushed her head back down.

"Ha, babe. Night honey bunch." Jess rolled his eyes and closed them.


	3. I Got 'Em

Our Time Now Chapter 3

A.N: O.K so here's Chapter 3! I have a few short term plans for this story, but who know's where it's actually going! My computer is currently being fixed at the moment, and I went back to school this week, so the updates from me will be way more sporadic. I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and I'll try to update again this weekend! Wow, also I'm sorry this is really short too!

I Got 'Em

"Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yes. 100 percent positive."

"Clothes, shoes, bags, your head..."

"Jess! I have everything I could possibly need."

"Good because I'm not turning back this time."

"Oh please, we weren't _that_ far from here."

"We were practically 10 minutes from the state line, Ror."

"Big deal. Besides, it was for something important!"

"I don't see how a pair of brown sandals are deathly necessary."

"See, that's because you're a boy."

"I'm pulling away from the curb now."

"I can see that."

"Driving down the block."

"Uh huh."

"Oh look! A red light, last chance to run back and get those important sunglasses or the pair of socks you love so much."

"You're hilarious. I have the sunglasses and I'm wearing the socks!"

"Of course you are."

* * *

"Shorty I can take you thereee!!"

"Must we listen to this?"

"Uh yeah, it's Sean Kingston!"

"And?"

"And, it's good!"

"I'd have to disagree. Where has your taste in music gone, Gilmore?"

"Apparently in the garbage with my taste of men! You're idea of good music is Metallica."

"Hey, number one, that was a long time ago and you liked them then also. Number two, they have some pretty good songs."

"Sure. You get to pick next, but no Metallica."

* * *

"So, when-" Jess turned his head to the right and saw Rory leaning against the window, fast asleep. He smiled and shook his head.

Three diners, four bathroom stops and 10 Cd's later they pulled up to the Crap Shack's driveway. Jess turned the engine off and looked to Rory again.

"Hey Ror wake up, we're here." Rory didn't move, but smiled in her sleep. Jess moved to touch her cheek with his thumb.

"Rory!" He said louder and Rory opened her eyes, still filled with sleep.

"Hm?"

"Time to leave the car now, I know you've grown attached but we're here."

"Wow, that was quick!" They both left the car and took their bags out of the trunk, Jess taking his and two of Rory's four. Half way up the front yard, Lorelai ran outside tackling her daughter to the ground. Rory fell back with her mother on top of her, dropping her bags in the process.

"Daughter! Offspring! Fruit of my loins! How I've missed you! Life is so boring with only Luke and a dirty monkey lamp to talk to!"

"O.K, now you're being over dramatic. You've got the coffee maker too!"

Lorelai and Rory got up and hugged again, she looked over at Jess in disbelief.

"Who is that?? Because there is no way in heck that is Jess Mariano."

"In the flesh. Nice to see you again too, Lorelai."

"Oh wow, you grew up."

"It happens."

"Well it happened pretty well for you, my friend." Lorelai have Jess a small one-armed his, then slapped his bicep.

"What was that for?" He rubbed the spot she slapped.

"I hated you for a really long time, just getting the anger out. All gone! You're O.K." Jess gave Rory a look that screamed 'Your mother is insane'

"Makes sense." Rory laughed and picked up the bags from the lawn. "Let's go in!!"

She ran up the steps and through the open door with Lorelai on her heels. Jess followed slowly.

"Lukey!! They're here!" Luke appeared from the kitchen smiling.

"I realized that when you screamed it ten times before. Hey guys."

"Luke!" Rory have him a hug that he warmly returned.

"Hey Jess."Jess hugged Luke also and put the luggage down.

"Hey Uncle Luke, where should we dump these?" Luke snorted.

"This way." Luke took Rory's bags and went in the direction of her old room. Jess grabbed his and went after Luke. Lorelai watched them amused and put her arm around Rory.

"Guess we got our diner men huh?" she smiled.

"Guess so."

"Let's go pick a movie."

* * *

Rory glanced at the clock, it was almost 1am. She yawned and nudged her mother who was currently sleeping on her arm. Lorelai moved enough for her to free her.

Rory tiptoed into her bedroom, lying onto the new queen sized bed her mother and Luke had added. Jess was already asleep, and snoring profusely. Not like she minded, he had an amazing sense of calm when he was sleeping.

Her previous boyfriends, Logan specifically, had tossed and turned and talked incoherently, but not Jess. He was also just extremely cute when he slept.

She laughed and put her head on his chest, feeling his arms wrap around her.


	4. Back Here

A.N: Here's chapter 4! I hope you all enjoy it. I like this chapter for some reason, I wrote it kind of on impulse. You know when you just feel like writing, and it just keeps coming? Well that just happened to me. I'm not as satisfied with the first part of it, but whatever. Maybe I'll go back and fix some things eventually. Anyway, read and review please!!

Back Here

"Wow, this is great Sookie!" Rory ate another spoonful of cake in the Dragonfly's kitchen, complimenting its head chef.

"Thanks popcorn, I thought I'd try something new with the hazelnut."

"You know how I love anything starting with C and ending with Ake."

"Oooh here, try this one. I call it, Strawberry-chocolate-mango yum-yum. The yum yum added by Davey when I was trying to think of a name." Sookie cut another piece out of a cake and put it in front of Rory. She dove in and closed her eyes in bliss.

"Oh my God that is amazing!"

"What's amazing?" Lorelai stumbled into the kitchen.

"Try this." Rory took a piece of the cake and put it in her mom's mouth.

"Oh wow. Sook, I want to live in that cake." Sookie smiled.

"Look at this, feedin' my girls again. I love it. Eat! I have more!"

"Sookie you're killing me, so which cake are you going to use for the Henderson's engagement party?"

"Ooh! Use this one!" Rory exclaimed.

"That one it is! So Hon, where is that boy toy you brought home?"

"He's at Luke's helping with the lunch rush. I'll bring him by later."

"Good, I heard he's grown to be quite attractive. I mean, he was a cutie when you two dated the first time, but Miss. Patty has been going around saying very nice things." Sookie smiled and saw Rory blush feeding herself another piece of cake. She knew those two would work it out eventually; there was just something about Rory and Jess that never clicked with Dean or Logan. A spark.

"Well, I guess he is a little more developed than before. He cut his hair too. Wait until he hears Miss. Patty is saying things about him, he'll never leave the house again." Rory laughed.

"The way he looks, you shouldn't let him!" Lorelai added.

"Lorelai!" Michel peaked his head into the kitchen. "There is an insufferable man at the desk whom I do not wish to speak to any longer. He is looking for your spawn." Michel glanced at Rory.

"Oops! Must be Jess."

"Insufferable, man, sounds about right. Oh wait, it could be my mother." Lorelai added.

"Thanks Mom, please refrain from calling Jess Grandma. Be right back." Rory walked through the dining room to the desk, where Jess was standing looking aggravated. She came up behind him and put her arms around his torso. "Hey stranger." Jess turned and gave her a kiss.

"What was that for?" He smirked.

"Nothing, I can't just feel like kissing my girlfriend?" He faked a sad face, and Rory playfully slapped it.

"Yeah, yeah. Come into the kitchen, Sookie made cake that will kill you and send you to heaven with one bite."

"This I need to see."

* * *

"Ahh, I missed this. Sitting at Luke's, having a burger and the best coffee in the world. How do I live without Luke's coffee in Philly?" Rory asked, sitting at the counter sipping her coffee.

"Well, you breathe, that should constitute as living. Also, you have me so that makes up for it." Jess replied.

"Very nonchalant of you Jess. Food!" Rory almost yelled.

"Hey Rory, can I talk to you for a second?" Luke asked after putting her burger and fries in front of her.

"Yeah, sure."

"Upstairs?" Rory looked skeptical.

"Um, O.K. Be right back." She pecked Jess on the lips and walked around the counter, behind the curtain.

Once in the apartment Luke pulled out the kitchen chair. "Sit." Rory did as she was told and folded her hands on the table; Luke sat in the chair across from her.

"So, I'm guessing you're wondering why I brought you up here."

"It... crossed my mind."

"Well I just wanted to tell you that I want to marry your mother, again, and I'm planning on asking her." Rory jumped up in joy.

"Luke! That's great!"

"Yeah, I just wanted to put this past you first." Rory leaned down and hugged Luke tightly. She knew one day Luke would come to his senses and ask her again. Rory wanted her mother to be happy, and now that she was finally getting her diner man forever it would be the best thing she could hope for.

"Thank you! You didn't have to ask me first, you know I'm perfectly fine with it! I love you and my mom loves you, I would be honored if you were my step-father!" Luke smiled. "So, when are you going to pop the question?"

"I was thinking about soon...like tomorrow night. Maybe you and Jess could come out to dinner with us. I want to do it while you're here so you guys can do girly things. Paint each others nails or something." Rory laughed.

"Something like that."

* * *

Rory sat at the counter with a book in her hand waiting for Jess, he had gone to Dooses to pick something up for Luke and they had plans to hit the bookstore and bother Kirk, Andrew's newest employee. She heard the bells on the door ring and turned around, hoping to see Jess, but saw a young couple with a baby carrier instead. Rory turned back to her book and sighed, but then did a double take.

Yep, that was Dean Forrester and his wife Lindsay. Rory didn't know what to do at that moment, if she should say hello or keep out of it. She was pretty sure Lindsay would rather her not, especially now that it looked like they had a kid. Luke came out from the kitchen and glanced at the couple sitting near the window.

"Hey, isn't that-"

"Yep." Rory replied, not looking up from her novel.

"Oh jeez." Luke walked over to them with menus.

"Dean." Luke said, writing something on his order pad.

"Hey Luke. How are you?"

"Good, you know. The same."

"That's good..."

"Can I get you drinks?"

"Water for me, Dean?" Lindsay answered, putting a binky into the baby's mouth.

"Soda's fine, thanks." Jess walked into the diner carrying four of five bags from Dooses and saw the interaction. He looked over at Rory who seemed to be hiding herself behind the book. Dean looked at Jess, then at Rory finally realizing who she was. Jess went to the counter and deposited the bags

_What the heck is he doing here? _Jess thought. There was a silence in the diner that had never really occurred before, the air seemed very thick to everyone involved and the only word that could appropriately describe the situation is 'awkward'.

"You O.K?" He whispered to her.

Rory looked over at Jess with a worried face; he lowered his eyebrows and shook his head, telling her not to worry about it. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it in reassurance.

Dean on the other hand, was almost in the same boat as Rory. Unsure whether to say hello, but wanting to. His wife would probably not be happy with that interaction, but he felt rude not saying anything.

"Come on Ror, let's go bother Kirk." Jess and Rory got up, still hand-in-hand. Rory looked at Dean and smiled, and he smiled back and they walked out of the diner.

* * *

"Luke, this place is so cute!" Rory said sitting in a round booth next to Jess in Sniffy's Tavern. An older woman came up and introduced herself, not believing Rory was Lorelai's daughter and showering them both with compliments.

"Read the back of the menu." Lorelai whispered. Rory read it and her face soon became sad about the death of Sniffy.

"Mom! Why did you make me read that? Now I'm depressed!"

"And that's the charm. I want steak!" Luke rolled his eyes and Jess checked out the menu. Rory kept glancing over to her mother and Luke every few minutes, getting questioning glances back from Jess. After their orders were taken, Luke excused himself from the table, Lorelai thought nothing of it.

"So what are you two thinking for dessert?? That cheesecake is lookin' pretty good to me." Lorelai said.

"We haven't even gotten dinner yet and you're thinking about dessert?" Jess replied.

"Duh. I'm all about planning ahead! Especially when cake is involved." Luke returned just in time for the entrees and they all ate in almost silence, Lorelai would butt in with witticisms about her vegetables every few minutes. She whispered to Rory again, "I think my green beans are plotting against the mashed potatoes, they seem to be pretty far apart and less chummy than usual."

"So Jess, how's work?" Luke said, trying to get a few topics of normal conversation into the dinner.

"Good. I don't have as many hours as I did because I'm working on my second novel, Chris is going a-wall on me about it."

"Well maybe because for the past month you haven't written a word." Rory added.

"Hey, I'm trying. I've got the block. Matt understands, but Chris won't let me back in the store until I finish this next chapter." Jess drank the last of his beer in one gulp.

"How's the paper Rory?" Lorelai asked.

"Great! I love everyone there and my editor is really cool. I've been getting pretty good stories too. They have me on the features beat so everything is interesting enough."

"I read the clips you sent me and they're great, hon." They ordered dessert, Lorelai excited to finally get her cheesecake, and it came quickly. Luke began to fidgit around a bit, loosening his collar.

Suddenly, they heard the music coming through a loud speaker throughout the restaurant stop. They looked up to see three men with violins standing near their table, who started playing a slow sonata. Luke got up from his place across from Lorelai and bent down on one knee.

"I know the last time this happened, it wasn't me asking, and that was fine. But this time, I want to do this right." Lorelai put her hand over her mouth. "Oh my God."

"Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, I love you. I never thought the annoying woman asking for coffee, writing me fake horoscopes would be the one I'd want to spend the rest of my life with. But you got it, and I'm still all in. It's going to happen this time, I promise. Nothing is in the way, and I want nothing more than for you to be my wife. Lorelai, will you marry me?" Tears flowing down her face, Lorelai nodded her head frantically.

"Yes, yes a thousand times yes!" Luke put the silver ring on her finger; it was elegant and held a stone in the center with small diamonds surrounding it. He got up and Lorelai quickly put her arms around him and kissed him passionately. Everyone clapped and they broke apart. Lorelai sat back down next to Rory.

"Did you know about this?" She asked her daughter, Rory smiled.

"Maybe."

"You did! And you didn't tell Mama! That's the last time I give birth to you! How about you hoodlum?"

"I can honestly say I had no idea. Congratulations though!" Rory hugged her mom tight, and had tears in her eyes also. "You're getting married again!"

"I am, babe!"

A.N: So I added a photo of Lorelai's engagement ring to my profile if anyone wants to check it out! I'll try to update soon!


	5. Someone to Love

A.N: Wow I know I haven't updated in awhile, I JUST got my computer back today! Thank the heavens for that. I've been really busy with midterms and things for school but today I had some time to type up stuff I had on paper. I'm not entirely happy with this, but I think it's cute enough. Enjoy!

Someone to Love

"So, you're sure you are up for this, right?" Jess asked, opening the car door for Rory to step out.

She assured him for the tenth time tonight. "Jess, if I can handle Friday night dinner with my grandparents, I can handle one night at your mothers."

He sighed, "You obviously don't know my mother… or T.J. The man has an etch-a-sketch." Rory laughed and put her hands on either side him and kissed his forehead.

"Don't worry. Besides, my mom and Luke are here right? It won't be that bad." Jess took her hands and held them pleadingly.

"That might make it worse." She shrugged him off and walked towards the door. "Do you want to ring it, or should I?"

"Be my guest. That way you can't blame me for not tying you up, blindfolding you and forcing you to leave." Rory rolled her eyes and rang the bell as Jess began to hum the theme from The Twilight Zone. She smacked him in the chest.

Liz opened the door energetically, "Hey! Look who it is, you must be Rory." She scooped Rory into a hug.

"You're pretty! T.J, isn't Rory pretty? Jess got himself a pretty girl." Liz went to hug Jess next as T.J appeared behind her.

"Wow, look at that, she is! Nice job." Jess mouthed Rory an "I told you so."

She ignored him. "It's so nice to finally meet you." Rory said. Liz smiled and ushered them inside. "You too hon, I couldn't wait to meet the young lady who tamed this one." She motioned to Jess.

"Thanks, Liz." Inside the living room Lorelai and Luke were already seated on the couch.

Luke looked up at Jess, "You're late."

"Sorry Uncle Luke, I couldn't seem to find my right sock." Jess sat on the loveseat, Rory blushed. "Well if I had to sit through T.J's sock puppet routine again, those puppets were going up his-"

"Well then it's good we're all here now huh?" Lorelai interrupted.

Rory nodded. "Yes and I'm starving!"

"Lizzy cooked up quite a meal tonight!" T.J grabbed a seat near the couch. "You got steak, potatoes, veggies; the works! Plus she made a blueberry cobbler, I don't know about you but I love myself some cobbler. Especially when it's blueberry."

"It'll be ready in a few minutes. Jessie why don't you help T.J set the table." Jess groaned in protest and Rory got up. "I'll help."

He grabbed her hand. "No, you sit." He got up and kissed her cheek. "I won't subject you to being alone with T.J just yet, maybe after the cobbler." Jess walked to the table with T.J, ignoring his questions about work, life in Philadelphia and a very uncomfortable conversation about how to please a woman right.

"Aw shucks, thanks. At least I know you care." Rory rolled her eyes and turned to her mom and Luke "So, did you tell them the big news yet?" They watched the interaction with grins.

Lorelai smiled wider. "Yep, of course when Liz saw the ring she automatically assumed so there wasn't much to tell." Luke ran his thumb against her knee. "You know Liz, she jumped around and hummed the wedding march for about an hour."

"As expected."

"Everyone in town pretty much knows, telling Miss Patty proved to be effective once again. Now all that's left is the parents." Luke groaned.

"Well, this almost happened before so I'm sure they'll be O.K with it right?" Rory said hopefully. She wasn't sure if she should bring up the couples last engagement, but thought it was a safer subject now. "Probably, but you know Emily Gilmore will want to be involved in everything. The last thing I need is my mother picking out my dress, and shoes, and the church and the flowers and the husband. I'll be damned if she shows up the day of the wedding with some guy named George, saying Luke's skin tone doesn't match the horse and carriage."

"That would be bad."

Dinner went by quicker then expected. Other than T.J pulling out his Game Boy Advance half way through to show Jess how he got up to another level in Tetris, it was semi-uneventful. Liz's eyes occasionally glanced over at Rory and Jess, who were also stealing stealthy looks every few minutes at each other. She smiled happily that her son finally found someone he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Soon enough, she hoped, they would be walking down the aisle as well.

Jess found his T.J…kind of.

"Dinner was wonderful. I'm stuffed." Rory said, still on her second piece of pie. Lorelai was on her third and the table watched in awe how such small girls could put food away like nothing.

"That's a first." Jess laughed, she glared at him behind her bangs. Lorelai put down her fork and stood up. "I don't think I ate that much since…yesterday. We should get going before I get sick."

Liz stood up as well, "T.J clear the table would ya? Come on, I'll walk you guys out. I have to pick up Doula from her babysitters next door." Jess, Rory and Luke rose from the table and followed.

"It was nice having you guys! Come over more often!" Liz hugged Lorelai. "We will if we get that kind of treatment! I'm up for a good meal anyday."

She turned to Jess, "And you! Come see your mother more than once a year O.K?" Jess nooded. "It was nice meeting you Rory, keep this one in line."

Liz went off to the house next door as Jess and Rory got in the car.

"That wasn't that bad."

"No I guess not, it could have been worse. At least we won't have to be there when your mother tells Emily about their wedding. That will be a blood bath." Rory became silent as Jess started the car. She looked over to him cautiously and cleared her throat.

"Um, what if I told you my mom asked us to go and I felt bad because she'll be alone and probably get into a fight with grandma, and Luke will feel awkward so I thought with you there it would be better?" Rory said in one breath, squeezing her face together.

"No."

"But Jess!"

"Nope, sorry."

"Think of Luke! He'll be all alone and you know how he is with these things! He needs you!"

"Oh well."

"Do I have to remind you all the things Luke has done for you? You can't do him this one favor? My mother would really appreciate it, and so would I." Rory stuck out her bottom lip and clasped her hands together, pleading. Jess sighed loudly, backing out of the driveway.

"Fine, you know, you can't always do the lip thing when you want something. It's going to get repetitive."

"No it won't! I'm cute."

"Not that cute, you're getting old."

"You're older than me! Besides, you know you can't resist me."

"Uh huh. You keep thinking that." He smirked and Rory leaned her head on his shoulder.

"You looveee me, you can't say no to the lip."

Jess kissed the top of her head. "Whatever you say, Rory."


	6. Life is Like A Box of Chocolates

A.N: I want to thank S. Mariano for inspiring me to write this chapter! Even though it's almost 4 am, I kind of just typed this out on a whim. I hope you guys like it!

Read and Review!!

**Our Time Now**

"Coffee, coffee, coffee!" Rory dragged Jess through Luke's the next morning, ignoring the stares accumulating from the townspeople in the diner. After waking Jess up at an ungodly hour, 10am, he had given up on having any say today. He figured he would roll with the punches.

And she was certainly throwing them.

"O.K so, I figured since we have to be at my Grandparents at 7, we'll hit the bookstore after breakfast then go visit Lane. Next we'll go to the mall because I doubt you brought anything worthy of Emily Gilmore standards." Rory sipped her coffee quickly and ordered pancakes from Luke. Jess decided on a muffin and some orange juice, he had a feeling too much food would unsettle his stomach even more.

Rory went on about the days events, and Jess nodded mechanically. She began to notice something not right about him. "Hey, you alright?"

He rubbed his temples, "Yeah, I just need some Tylenol or something. I'm going to go see if Luke has any upstairs." She nodded and felt his head. "Poor baby. You don't feel warm, it's probably just a headache. Do you want to go back and sleep for a bit? I can go to Lane's myself."

"Yeah, maybe. Let's see how I feel after breakfast."

Jess retrieved the medicine and they both ate, Rory demolishing her food as usual. The bells jingled as Lorelai pranced through the diner.

"Lukey-poo! I'd like some elixir of life please! With some extra caffeine and a sprinkle of naked you on top!"

"That was unnecessary." Jess commented. Lorelai turned around and faced her daughter.

"Oh wow, I didn't see you guys!" She joined them at the table. "How goes it? Getting ready for Armageddon tonight?"

"Only if I get to be Ben Affleck!" Rory said.

"Of course, you're the Ben to my Bruce baby. Jess can be Billy-Bob."

"Obviously."

"And Luke is Liv Tyler." Picking the perfect time to interrupt, Luke brought Lorelai and mug. "Why am I the woman?"

"Because you're pretty in an apron! Oh Hon I need this to-go, Michel's having a heart attack at the Inn. We have a French Revolution themed lunch party coming up and he keeps getting calls from the guests, yelling war-calls in bad French." Lorelai went and grabbed the cup from the counter, a doughnut from the case and kissed Luke quickly.

"Sounds fun. I might stop by later after I hit Lane's."

"No problemo sister friend. You coming too muffin man?" She motioned to Jess, who seemed to be slowly falling asleep on the table. Rory smiled, "No, he isn't feeling well I'm going to send him back for a bit."

"Poor kid, see you later!" Luke looked at Jess, and shook his head.

"Get him up before he drools on my table."

--

"I still can't believe you two are back together! This is insane! I mean, Jess right? The guy who left you twice and then tried to get you to run away with him?" Lane leaned her elbows on a pillow in her lap and propped her head on her hands.

"He's different now, Lane. This Jess is almost absolutely nothing like the 'I-hate-the-world' Jess from high school. He still loves the same things, but he's so much more...open now. Plus, he co-owns a publishing company, wrote a book and is working on another!" Rory has spent the last hour attempting to convince Lane that the man Jess is now won't run out on her again.

She still looked skeptical, "You're happy right?"

"Yeah, I am. I think this is it, I want to be with him for the rest of my life." She smiled. "Then that's all that matters." The door slammed and crying babies could be heard in the distance.

"Babe, I think Steve's hungry. Or maybe Kwan's hungry and Steve pooped in his pull-up's. Dude, not cool." The two young boys ran to their mother, tears forming.

Rory smiled. "Well I think you've got your work cut out for you here Mama Kim"

"Don't ever call me that again. It's too freaky." Lane picked up Kwan and brought him to the kitchen. "Zack, can you change Steve?"

"Yeah. Hey, Rory."

"Hey Zack. Diaper duty?"

"As always. Catch you later." Zack put the small boy over his shoulder and into the bathroom. Rory went to the kitchen and popped a grape in her mouth.

"I think I'm going to head out. Jess wasn't feeling well this morning so I sent him back home. I'll call you later?" Lane made Kwan a tuna sandwich and gave him a juice box.

"Yes, call me Gilmore! I want to hear more about your life. I'm still living vicariously through you, you know."

"Duly noted. Bye!"

--

Rory entered the crap shack with a Luke's to-go cup of tea. "Jessieeee, are you awake? I brought you this beverage I would never consume, but I love you so I'd order it for your sake."

She turned the corner from the kitchen into her room, Jess sprawled out on her bed fully-clothed. Sitting on the side near his head, Rory ran her hands through his short hair until he opened his eyes.

"How you doing, sleepy head?" Jess groaned and turned to face her, sitting up. "Mmm, tired. Headache's gone though." She ran her finger against his cheek.

"That's good. Here, it's herbal...whatever that means." Jess thankfully took the tea and leaned back on the headboard, putting his arm around Rory. They both spread their legs out onto the bed, sitting horizontally.

He kissed her cheek, "How was Lane?"

"Good, she's got a handful with those boys though. I still find it weird that she's got kids of her own. It's one of the final events that made me say 'Wow Rory, we're grown up now, time to think about social security and bedpans.' " Jess laughed.

"You're not old, Rory."

"When I'm old and wrinkly, will you still find me attractive?"

"Yeah, probably because I'll be old and wrinkly myself and no one will find me attractive. I might as well have someone that was pretty before." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Wow, thanks." Jess intertwined their fingers.

"I'm kidding. Yes Ror, when you are old and have white hair I will still think you are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Thank you. That's what I like to hear!" Rory leaned her head on his shoulder, and he kissed the top of it.

--

"Here we go again." Lorelai, Luke, Rory and Jess stood in front of the large house, all waiting for someone to take initiative and ring the bell.

"I'm not going to be the one to start this." Jess said, crossing his arms.

"Me neither." Luke added.

"Gosh you guys are ridiculous. Just ring it! It won't bite!" Rory pointed towards the bell in anger.

Jess turned to her. "Why don't you do it then?"

"Because then I'd be shamelessly catering to this stupidity! Mom, just ring it."

"Nope." Lorelai raised her palm to the door. "I'm going to be the one taking the most crap this evening from Adolf, so I think someone else should ring it." Rory sighed.

"Babies, all of you." Rory reached out and rang the bell, surprised at seeing an unusual looking maid open the door.

"What are you doing here?"

--

_My first cliffhanger!! I love it. Any guesses?? _

_Review!_


	7. Authors Note

Authors Note:

HEY GUYS! I just wanted to let you guys know I appreciate your input, and to tell you about a major event that just happened! I just met...Milo Ventimiglia!! My roommate and I practically ran after his car and he took her camera and took a picture of the three of us. That was _extremely_ exciting! So, I'm probably going to update again tonight since I'm full of energy and ideas! Thanks again!!

-ArigatoKarateBaby


	8. About Us

A.N: Hey guys, sorry this took so long I've been SO busy with school and stuff lately. This chapter also proved a lot harder to write than I thought! I have 2 papers due next week, plus seeing Pathology(GO SEE IT!) and going to Comic Con yesterday(Where I met Milo again!) was nuts! Anyway, here it is FINALLY.

Chapter 7(for real this time!):

About Us

"Nice to see you too, Ace. Why don't you come in?" Logan extended an arm as to show them into the house, Rory looked at her mother in anger.

She shrugged. "Adolf strikes again."

They moved into the foyer, and Logan took their coats. "It's nice to see you again...Jack?"

"Jess."

"Ah, right."

"Since when did grandma hire male maids?" Rory glared at Logan, still not completely sure of his intentions. He didn't seem to be looking for reconciliation, but anything was possible with him.

"Since never. Your grandmother invited me to dinner tonight."

"Oh really? That seems a little suspicious considering she knew I was bringing someone tonight, doesn't it?" Rory hissed under her breath to Jess. He took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly, continuing to glare at Logan.

Lorelai felt bad for the two, it had not been an easy road for them in the first place. The last thing they needed was the wrath of Emily Gilmore getting in their way. She knew what it feels like, remembering her mothers constant contact with Christopher and how that almost ruined her relationship with Luke. Lorelai wasn't about to allow it to happen to her daughter as well, but she needed to get past this dinner first.

Logan let the four into the living room, Richard stood mixing drinks and Emily sipping her martini. She looked up, surprised when she saw her granddaughter. "Rory! Well, it's been quite awhile since we've seen you hasn't it?"

"Yes, it has." Rory sat across from her grandmother, Jess next to her.

"Who is this, I don't believe we've met." Emily crossly examined Jess, with a Gilmore look of disapproval.

"No, I don't believe we have. Hello Rory, would you and your gentleman friend like a drink?" Richard added.

"Hi Grandpa, water is fine." Rory looked over at Jess. "Water for me also, thank you."

"Lorelai, Luke?"

"White wine."

"Scotch, thanks."

Logan stood at the bar near Richard, "Grandma this is Jess. He was here a few years ago actually."

"Ah yes, the one with the black eye. Football was it?" She sipped her martini again as Richard brought Rory and Jess their drinks.

"Yes, I wasn't real athletic in high school; couldn't exactly get the concept of catching the ball with my hands and not my face."

"Oh." Emily responded coldly, Rory smiled.

"Well, I don't think we've ever met." Richard held his hand out and Jess shook it. "Nice to meet you Jess."

"You too Mr. Gilmore."

"Please, call me Richard." Jess nodded.

Luke sat next to Jess on the opposite couch and Lorelai on the chair. Luke fiddled with the ends of his tie, glad to be out of the center of attention but still extremely uncomfortable. "So Mom, how is everything? The DAR, your friends, and certain invitations you're giving out to Rory's ex-boyfriends?"

"Logan was in town and his parents are at a charity banquet in Boston that he certainly isn't interested in. I was talking to Shira the other day and invited him to come here for dinner. I thought it would be nice, Lorelai."

"Yeah well, you're version of nice isn't exactly the same as everyone else's, Mom." Lorelai smiled and drank her wine.

"I'm sorry if this is an inconvenience Lorelai." Logan added

The maid, a tall lanky blonde woman, cleared her throat in the doorway. "Dinner's ready."

"Finally, thank you Dora."

--

The dinner table was always an awkward place in the Gilmore household, but tonight it proved to be, just about, the most uncomfortable dinner in Rory Gilmore's life. A third chair was added on Rory's right side, squishing Logan beside her with Jess on her left.

"So Rory how was the campaign? Tell us all about it." Emily spoke. Rory looked up from her steak, surprised at the break of silence at the table.

"Good, it was good. It was a great experience, but I think I'm happier not living out of a suitcase for now."

"Yes, some of those on the road hotels are not exactly the Ritz either. Where are you working now?" Richard asked.

"The Philadelphia Inquirer, they just hired me as a staff writer."

"So you're living in Philadelphia?" Emily replied quickly. Rory nodded and took Jess' hand which was rested on the table.

"I just moved into an apartment…with Jess." Emily Gilmore stopped eating at that moment, she put her fork down and swallowed. "Jess. Oh. You could have just gotten your own apartment you know. If money was a problem you could have came to us."

"Grandma, I don't want my own apartment, I _want_ to live with Jess!"

"Why? So he can break your heart again? Can he even afford to support you? I still don't understand why you declined Logan's engagement; obviously you enjoy making stupid decisions like your mother."

"Don't bring mom into this! This is all me Grandma, and I'm making this decision no matter how stupid it sounds to you. I love Jess, O.K? I love him and despite all the mistakes he's made, I can't stop. I've made them too, and saying no to Logan wasn't one of them. If you can't understand that, then fine. Excuse me." Rory got up and walked into the kitchen, leaving the table in silence once again. Jess moved his chair out and excused himself also.

"So, Luke and I are engaged…again."

Emily continued to eat, "That's nice Lorelai."

She smiled and whispered, "Yes!"

--

"Ror?" He walked into the kitchen, Rory leaning over the island unwrapping a piece of expensive Swedish chocolate. "I'm alright; I just can't stand how she just judges people without taking the time to know them!"

"That's just how she is, you know that. You know what? I don't care what she thinks about me. I'm sorry, she's your grandmother, but I can assure you it means nothing." Jess put his arm around Rory and kissed her cheek. He leaned his head against the side of hers.

"I love you too." Rory smiled and nudged him.

"Don't you think for a second that I regret saying no to Logan, because I don't."

"I know." They heard the swinging door open behind them, and turned around to face Logan with an apologetic look on his face.

"Hey..." He swung his arms awkwardly and clasped them together. "I just wanted to say I had no idea what was happening tonight and if it was a plot, I was not involved otherwise."

"Logan, you don't have to-"

"No, listen. I'm happy for you Rory and I'm sorry for this. Jess, I don't know you, but you've got one hell of a girl right there. Don't lose her like I did, it was the biggest mistake of my life." Jess nodded.

"Thanks, I appreciate that." Logan smiled and gestured behind him.

"I'm gonna get going. Catch you later Ace, you too Jack." He winked and left the kitchen.

"Huh."

--

"Well, that was interesting wasn't it?" Lorelai, Luke, Jess and Rory walked out of the Gilmores house.

"Definitely one of the adjectives used for tonight, not exactly my preferred one though." Jess said.

"Well here's something positive, Mom was so shook up about Rory yelling at her, she didn't even say anything negative about our engagement! How's that for a good night!"

"Lucky you Mom, lucky you."


	9. Fix It

A.N: Hey guys. So, honestly, I've been getting bored with this. Recently I have been brainstorming to the max and I have a bunch of new ideas. This is pretty much a warning that the story is going is a new, more interesting direction…I hope. Here it goes.(I apologize for the length, but soon enough the chapters will get longer! I'm writing these on paper first because my computer had to be sent out to be fixed AGAIN. Technology hates me.)

Our Time Now: Fix It

Rory cradled the phone to her ear, nodding profusely with a serious face.

"Yes, thank you sir! I will definitely consider it. Friday? O.K I'll let you know. Thanks again!" She hung up and held the phone with both hands to the middle of her chest. The serious expression she wore quickly turned into an excited smile as she ran into Jess' makeshift office, where he was typing away on his computer.

Jess turned around anxiously as Rory burst through the door, her eyes wide. "Did you win the lottery or something?" She shook her head and straddled Jess on his chair, kissing him passionately. He broke away in confusion, grabbing onto her hips, steadying her.

"I, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, was offered just about the best assignment of my life! This is big…huge…enormous! It is a once in a lifetime opportunity." Her ocean-colored eyes sparkled with joy, still holding her cell in her hands like it was going to disappear and all evidence of the call would be lost. Jess' face lit up also, and he pulled her closer.

"Oh yeah? What is this amazing assignment?" Rory thought for a second and pursed her lips. Unsure whether Jess would take the news well, she held back.

"What?"

"Well, even though it's completely incredible for a rookie like me to even be offered the story…I'm not sure if I'm going to take it or not." Rory thought about her newly reformed relationship with Jess; she couldn't take the risk of it going bad again. She needed him, and there would be other opprotunities, she hoped.

"Rory…I'm sure you can handle it, if that's what this is about. You are an amazing writer! Whatever it is, you shouldn't pass it up." She smiled sadly.

"I haven't even told you what it was yet! It's not really that I don't think I can do it, but-"

"Just say it." He stared straight into her, his grasp tightening once again.

"It's in China." His eyes widend a bit and was taken aback.

"China?"

"Beijing to be exact. I mean, it would only be for a month, maybe a month and a half at most. George, my editor, wants me to cover the politics of the 2008 Olympics! The human rights promotion, the clean up program, before and after the games!" She rambled. Jess kept his glance into her eyes, although his face fell slightly…enough for Rory to notice.

"You're upset! I knew you'd be upset. See? This is why I'm not sure I can do this." She began to climb off the chair when he held her down in protest.

"Hey, listen. You have absolutely no reason to say no to this! I'm not upset, this is your dream Rory and I'm not about to hold you back. I'll be fine just as long as your glance doesn't fall upon any handsome Chinese men. I want you to go."

"Are you sure? Because this-" She motioned between them. "Is going very well and I don't want a trip to China to ruin it. I love you and will take you into consideration when deciding."

"You shouldn't-" She put her finger on his lips.

"But I am." He grabbed her hand and laced their fingers together.

"Well, I think this is incredible and we should celebrate. I'm taking you out." Rory smiled again and pecked his lips. "Now go change. Wear that sexy black dress I enjoy getting you out of."

He smirked. "Then what's the point in putting it on?" She got off the chair and walked to the bedroom seductively.

Jess leaned back in his chair and let out a breath. His head hung from the back of the chair.

"China…how am I gonna last." He stood up and inhaled again.

"Man up, Mariano."


	10. Here it Goes

A.N: I'm glad the response to this new turn is positive! I'm excited about this, and I'm going to turn the tables even more in these next few chapters! Watch out ;D. Anyway, I know that it might be annoying, and I don't do it all the time either, but it would REALLY help if everyone reviewed! Even if you want to just say "you stink," I'm fine with that! Thanks and enjoy!

Our Time Now chapter 9: Here It Goes

"China? You're going to China? When you told me you were moving to Philly, I admit I was a little upset because Pennslyvania is pretty far but and I figured when I visit we could run up the Rocky steps, but China? That's like...really really really far!" Lorelai spoke into the phone. Rory frowned against the reciever and tucked her legs under her on the couch. She knew her mother wasn't going to take the news well, although she made a Rocky reference so Lorelai couldn't be that upset.

"I know it is! But it's not for that long, I leave in the beginning of August, only for a month or so! I'll be back before you know it. Besides, think about all the cool things from China I can buy you!"

"This is true, I do enjoy those paper umbrellas and Hello Kitty. O.K fine, you can go to China if you bring me back so many souveniers that I can cover the whole kitchen in Hello Kitty memorbelia." Rory laughed picturing Luke tripping over Hello Kitty waffle irons and attempting to make toast in a Hello Kitty toaster, wearing a Hello Kitty apron.

"I promise. Thanks for giving your 24 year old daughter, living on her own, permission. I appreciate that!"

"No problemo kid, anytime. Now remember what I told you about those pesky plug sockets! Did Jess use the plastic covers I gave him? You wouldn't want to accidentally stick a wet finger in one."

"Got it covered."

"Speaking of Jess, how did he take the news?"

"As well as possible I guess, we went out to celebrate. He seems happy for me but I can tell he's a little off. I told him I wouldn't go if he didn't want me to, but he said I shouldn't pass this up."

"That's good Hon, I'm sure he's not thrilled, but that boy is crazy about you. He wants you to do what's best for your career."

"I know, but I don't know if I can take a month without him! We were separated for awhile, but now that we live together it's hard to get through a few hours."

"I'm sure you'll figure it out babe. Anyway, Luke's almost done with dinner, I can smell it!"

"Thanks Mom. I'll talk to you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll call you after work. Love ya Ming-Ming!"

"Ming-Ming?"

"It's your new Chinese name! If you're going to China, you need a Chinese name. Who better to give you one than your mother! I can sew it on your underwear if you want."

"No thanks, I think I can manage. Love you too. Tell Luke goodnight for me."

"Will do, same for your hoodlum author boyfriend. Bye prodigal daughter!" Lorelai hung up the phone and sighed loudly. She walked into the kitchen and stood in front of Luke, who was currently stirring a pot of what looked like sauce.

Lorelai contempulated why, of all places, Rory was sent to China...the other side of the world! Why not somewhere in the U.S...or Mexico! She could deal with Mexico, and get some sumbararos out of the deal.

"She's going to China." Luke looked up from the pot in surprise.

"Who's going to China?"

"Rory, on an assignment."

"China? For what? What can she do in China that she can't do here?"

"Write about the Olympics...wow. I just realized how cool this actually is! My daughter is going to China on business! Bragging rights for the mama!" Lorelai sat at the kitchen table placing both her hands up. Luke bent down and kissed her briefly.

"You did good. How does Jess feel about all this?"

"She told me he seems O.K with it, but you know Jess."

"All too well, but he's older now I'm sure they'll be fine."

"Yeah it'll work out. She will only be gone for a month, it's not a permanent move or anything. I'm proud of her and I'm sure Jess is too."

"What about the wedding?"

"Oh my God! I forgot about that! We'll have to push it up, I need my daughter/maid of honor there! What about Mid-July?"

"That works, but it's only a few months away Lorelai."

"I can do it. If I'm anything, I'm an amazing last minute party planner! I'll call the church and the hall tomorrow to see what they have available." She got up and kissed Luke again. "It's going to work this time, I know it."

--

Jess stared at the computer screen, not really thinking about anything in particular, but not wanting to dive into the work in front of him. His mind was not without thoughts though, mostly about Rory and her impending departure. It wasn't for a few months, but he hoped it wouldn't interfere with their relationship. Jess finally had his life where he wanted it, and he knew Rory was going to be doing what she needed to do to make it...but he didn't think it would be this soon and take such a toll on him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Chris waved his hand in front of the face of his spaced out friend, causing him to lose his train of thought.

"A penny won't cut it, try a quarter...or a Sacagawea maybe."

"That bad huh, what's up?"

"Just the whole Rory going to China tirade. I shouldn't be worried about this right? I'm driving myself nuts for no reason."

"Right. For some reason, she loves you. I don't think something like a business trip is going to ruin that." Chris took a bite of his banana and pointed it at his friend.

"Maybe it'll be a good thing, you guys have been practically joined at the hip lately. It will...prove once again the test of time and how much you care about each other, or something like that."

"Too bad you're talking out of your ass, but thanks."

"No problem, anything for you my friend. Now get back to work."

"Nice to know someone cares. I need a break."

--

"You know what I'm really in the mood for?" Rory sat at the table consciously picking at her taco.

Jess looked up from his meal. "What?"

"An orange. I don't know why, but all day I was waiting to come home and grab an orange. Then I got home and realized we had no oranges, but I was too tired to go to the store. So, now I really want an orange." Jess raised his eyebrows.

"Sorry I came home with this instead of a basket of oranges. I didn't know you really ate fruit...only in pancakes or muffins."

"I don't usually, that's why it was noteworthy enough for me to tell you about during dinner! I thought it would be an interesting topic of conversation."

"You're craving for oranges? Oh yes, great conversation. Next, I'll tell you about the time I desperately wanted some apple juice."

"You're sarcasm isn't attractive Mr. Mariano."

"Ah, but the rest of me is." Rory let out a loud 'Ha' at his statement while finishing her taco and grabbing another. Her appetite was bigger than usual today, including her 3rd taco she was about to consume, Rory had eaten five pancakes this morning, a huge burger with an extra-large side of fries for lunch, two pudding cups and some potato chips. She finished the taco and yawned.

"I think I'm going to head to bed early tonight, I've been exhausted all day."

"So the 50 cups of coffee a day don't keep you up?"

"You know, I think I've become immune. I'm going to need something stronger."

"You might as well take caffeine pills."

"They have those?"

"I have no idea."

"If they do, find me the nearest GNC! I'm gonna go shower." Rory kissed his cheek and went off, stopping before the bedroom door.

"Hm, oranges..." She thought, attempting to remember something her mother had told her about fruit, but failing.

Rory shrugged it off. "Probably another crazy anecdote."

--


	11. I Got It From My Mama

A.N: Hey guys! I'm happy at the response of the last chapter! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, or just read! You guys are amazing. So, here's the next chapter. I still don't have a computer so it's still really difficult to update, as I said before I write all these on paper first, then end up typing them. Ok well hope you all enjoy!

Our Time Now chapter 10: I Got It From My Mama.

There are many things in this world Rory Gilmore thought would never happen to her. Some of these, although plausible, have in-fact come true.

While horse riding is usually a solitary, peaceful activity to some, in Rory's case it turned out to be a terrifying, deathly occurrence. Having a horse die while you are sitting on it is not pleasant, especially for a child. Rory figured it is a one-in-a-million kind of thing, unfortunately she was that one. Why couldn't she have won the lottery or something?

Jail is a lonely place, even when you're with someone else. So stealing a yacht might have been a lapse in judgment for Rory, but one bad move after a lifetime of near-perfect isn't that bad, right? After a few hours in the slammer, she definitely learned her lesson…especially when collecting garbage on the side of the road with her fellow inmates.

There is always that one fear Rory was brought up with; the thing that plagued her, her mother and her whole family. The event that is so amazing and borderline bad at the same time; the _one _thing that isn't supposed to happen to Rory Gilmore until she is, at least 30, married and successful.

Rory is unwed, 23, and having a baby. Again, she hit that .1 of people category.

Zai Jian China, hello maternity wear.

...

Rory tapped her fingers on the bathroom sink, sitting on the toilet lid. Now that she knew, Rory had to figure out how to tell everyone else; her mother, her grandparents, her boss…Jess.

"Oh God" Her forehead replaced her fingers with a thud. Yes, Jess is different than he was in high school, but Rory wasn't sure how he would react.

_How the heck am I going to tell him? 'Hey Jess! Pizza for dinner, oh by the way I'm having a baby.'_ Rory crossed that possibility off the list right away. The pro-cons in her head were interrupted by the sound of the front door. She gulped, _Now or never, Gilmore._

When she reached the living room Jess had already taken a permanent place on the couch with a book held above his head. Rory sat on the arm of the couch and he moved his book to uncover his eyes.

"Hey, I didn't know you were home."

"Hey, I wasn't feeling well so I left early." Rory thought back to this morning, after throwing up in her office she decided to head home, but not before stopping at the first drugstore. After seeing the news on the small white stick, she headed over to her doctor to confirm.

"What's wrong? Are you ok?" Jess sat up and kissed her.

"Yeah, I went to the doctor and he said I'm fine. _I guess I'll ease him into it… _Hey Jess? Do you remember when we were watching T.V the other day?"

"Yes, what about it?"

"Well you know that show that was on TLC with the women and the men and the babies?"

"Uh huh."

"And you were going on about how gross they are when they come out and we were laughing at the ugly ones and the discussion about diaper costs and-"

"Rory, as much as I love hearing you rant, where is this going?" She motioned for him to scoot over and sat on the couch beside him. Her hands twittering nervously in her lap, she began.

"Well, uh, _Don't chicken out Gilmore_. The thing is, _come on, I'm pregnant, just say it! _ I told Lane we would watch the twins for a night while her and Zach went out and I wanted to put it past you first." Rory silently cursed herself. She would tell him eventually…hopefully before the baby came.

"Oh. Sure, I guess." He shrugged, seeming almost disappointed at her confession.

"Ok, good! I'll make the arrangements then. Pizza for diner sound good?"

"Yeah, but no Willy Wonka."

"Fine…The Wizard of Oz it is!" Rory ran off the couch into the bedroom to get her phone. Going down the contacts list, she passed her mothers number and stopped. _Maybe I need to figure this out first. Yeah, that's it. I just need some time._

...

Rory listened to Jess' heartbeat with her head on his chest, moving in sync with his breathing. She looked up at his peaceful, not a care in the world face and smiled hoping their child would look just like him. A little girl or boy with dark brown hair and piercing blue eyes…with a love of books and music, quiet but with a stubborn streak. She almost looked forward to coming home everyday to someone else who would jump in her arms and say how much they love and missed you, even though it's only been a few hours since you saw them last. Having that person look up to you so much and needing you to show them how to be a good person.

That unconditional love, she wanted it.

Rory knew then she was ready to be a mother, and hoped Jess would feel the same. She kissed his chest and leaned back down, ignoring the pizza boxes strewn across the floor, drifting off.

...

Jess staggered into the apartment at exactly 5:20pm, dropping his bag near the door and depositing his coat on the kitchen chair. He sunk into the sofa feeling himself slowly fall into his exhaustion. Opening his eyes, he groaned and went off towards the bathroom.

Jess turned on the faucet and picked up the bar of soap next to it. The soap quickly slipped out of his grasp and scattered onto the floor. Cursing loudly, he bent down in search of it. Cursing again, he saw the white rectangle laying atop the garbage can, he sighed and picked it up. Underneath, Jess stared at something with interest. No, it wasn't the old empty shampoo bottle or discarded Q-tips, but a long white stick with a little blue plus sign colored on.

Jess Mariano's life was about to get a little interesting.


	12. Out of Time

A.N: So, I just wanted to explain some stuff. In the last chapter, I realized I left out two words that explain WHY Jess got up to go to the bathroom...because he actually had to use the bathroom...hehe. So yeah, that's why he was in there. Also, Rory wasn't exactly thinking straight after she found out, so she had accidentally left it in the garbage. So there's my two cents! Oh, and I did something in this chapter that is a reference from a television show! If anyone knows, you get kudos!

Our Time Now: Out of Time

Rory walked into the apartment dropping her coat and bag off in the entryway, her day had not been great. After telling her boss she was not able to take the assignment to China, Rory sulked at her desk for a good two hours. She then got the idea to look up symptoms, and what to expect when you're pregnant online...not exactly a good idea. She started to make lists and charts and went into 'freak-out' mode. Her co-worker Cynthia came over after noticing Rory hadn't been up for her usually coffee and vending machine lunch and saw the brunette furiously scribbling on 30 post-it's continuously.

_"Hey Rory...are you ok?" Rory looked up from her note listing pre-natal vitamins, blushing when she saw she had been caught._

_"Yes, just doing some research." Cynthia raised her eyebrows and picked up a post-it._

_"Is there a reason you need to 'See doctor about Lamaze?'" Rory quickly snatched the post-it from her hand and placed it back on her desk. She looked at her yellow-filled table and sighed loudly, placing her head in her hands._

_"Hmf hegnantr"_

_"Once more? Without the hands." Rory removed her face from her palms._

_"I'm pregnant." Cynthia's eyes widened_

_"Rory! That's great, congratulations! You don't seem very excited."_

_"I just had to back out of the China assignment, I'm not married, I haven't told my boyfriend yet... OR my mother, and I have no idea what I'm doing." Cynthia smiled at her, putting a hand on her shoulder for support. _

_"Hey, you'll be fine." Rory attempted to smile back but making it look more sad and confused. "Thanks."_

Rory left the office an hour later, still feeling overwhelmed. She needed to tell Jess, maybe he could help her out with these feelings she had. The living room was dark, from what she could see, and only the kitchen light was on. She waltzed into the kitchen to see Jess setting up the table, two plates full of food on either side. He looked up and smiled at her, walking over to quickly kiss her on the lips.

"Hey, sit here." Jess pulled out a chair for her. "I just need to get the ribs out." Rory sat and looked at her plate; baby corn, baby carrots, roasted baby potatoes and Jess just dropped some baby-back ribs on her plate. Rory suspected he had an idea what was going on.

"Jess..." He sat down on the other side of the table and started to eat, she smiled ear to ear.

"Yeah babe?"

"Are you pregnant?" Jess looked up at her in shock as Rory tried to look as serious as possible. He dropped his fork and pointed to his girlfriend.

"What?! No! You are!" Rory laughed out loud, finding the stress of the day slowly lifting off her shoulders.

"How'd you find out? I didn't do the blinky thing yesterday, did I? I thought I stopped that!"

"No, it wasn't the blinky thing. I found the test in the garbage, Rory why didn't you tell me?" She looked down at her plate and moved the carrots around with her fork.

"I don't know...I didn't want you to be disappointed or angry. As bad a time as this is, I'm kind of looking forward to it. Plus, this means no China. I was just nervous." Jess got up and sat her on his lap, moving the hair from her neck.

"Listen to me, ok? I couldn't be happier right now."

"Really?" She turned in surprise.

"Really. I freaked a little when I found out, but I thought about it and now I'm so excited Ror. I love you and although I would have wanted to wait until we were, oh I don't know... married, this is amazing. I just...you need to tell me these things. I hate finding out for myself." He kissed her neck and wrapped his arms around her torso.

"I know, I'm sorry. I promise you'll know everything first! This is kind of funny though, usually you're the one with this problem." He grinned.

"Pregnancy?" She hit him lightly.

"No, you goof. Talking about things. Which reminds me that I still have to call my mother... and my grandmother." Lorelai she wasn't as freaked out about. She knew she would be surprised, and maybe a little disappointed, but Rory was more worried about Emily Gilmore's reaction to the news.

"Why don't you just call her and get it over with?" Rory shook her head.

"No, I need to do this in person. Maybe I can get her to come have lunch with me here." Rory turned her head and kissed Jess again, this time running her fingers through his dark hair and playing with the ends. Jess leaned his forehead on hers as they broke apart and moved his hand to her stomach, caressing it lovingly.

"So we're doing this?" She smiled and put her hand on his, entwining their fingers.

"Guess so... Daddy."

"Huh. Not as cool as James Dean wannabe, but I like it."

--

"Hon, I know you love the mama, but treating me to this lovely, scrumptious, HUGE lunch? What's the occasion?" Lorelai popped a French fry in her mouth, reaching for an onion ring to place on her burger. Rory fingered the straw in her cherry-coke nervously, turning it so the ice moved to one side. She knew nothing would make her mother happier than food, so Rory generously ordered most of the menu. Lorelai was going to have to be extra happy for this news.

"Well, I just wanted to tell you some news actually."

"News? Bigger than the China news?"

"Yeah, much bigger. See, I'm not actually going to China anymore."

"What?! Why not? Did you're boss take you off the assignment? Oh man, do you need mama to go scream and kick some editor booty for you?" Lorelai sat up and pounded her fist into her hand.

"No, no, nothing like that." Rory laughed and took a deep breath. "You see, I can't go anymore...something came up."

"Something? What?! Unless you're being offered a job as number one journalist in the world, it's not worth giving this up babe!"

"I'm pregnant!" Lorelai dropped her fork on the table... Not the answer she had been looking for.

"Wait, pregnant? As in, having a living breathing child in nine months?"

"That's the idea usually..." Rory looked down.

"I know it's unexpected and we're young but it was a surprise for me too. I hate to give up China, but my boss wouldn't have a pregnant woman on location. Besides, I'd rather be home with Jess. And he's been really amazing, Mom. He's excited about the baby and so am I. I hope you don't hate me or him for this, it wasn't supposed to happen now, I'm sorry." She felt hands cover her cheeks and lift her head, Lorelai matching her blue eyes with her own.

"Hey kiddo, I could never hate you! I don't know what's going on in that head of yours, but you know that will never happen. We're Abbott and Costello babe, you're never getting rid of me. I'm not thrilled at the timing, but I think it's great. It happened and that's what we have to focus on now, you've got a baby coming!" Lorelai smiled, wiping the tears from her daughters face.

This wasn't the way Lorelai expected her to be telling her this. She figured she would have popped another one out herself first; Rory would be married and a little more stable. But she didn't doubt her readiness. Rory could do anything, she was the Supergirl to her Wonderwoman, having this baby is just another bump to drive over without damaging the tires.

"I love you, Mom."

"Love you too, loin fruit."

--

Rory stood next to the full length mirror in her and Jess' bedroom, turning to the side and placing her hand on her stomach. She sighed thinking about her soon-to-become rounded stomach, the cravings, the ankle swelling, and the back aches. Jess came into the room and flopped loudly onto the bed, holding himself up on his arms to look at his girlfriend.

"What are you doing?" Rory pouted.

"I'm going to get fat." Jess laughed and she gave him a deathly look. "What?"

"Well obviously, but I think it's normal. If you get too big we can just get one of those motorized scooters for you to ride in, it'll be fun." She rolled her eyes and smiled. He always knew how, and when, to make her smile. Sometimes she needed to talk about things, but others could be easily laughed off in a second. Jess always had a way of knowing which was which. It was one of the many things she loved about him. He yawned from the bed and patted the spot next to him, causing Rory to lie down also. He put his arm under her head and around her shoulder as she leaned on his chest.

"How are we going to be parents?" Rory looked up to him in surprise, not sure if he did actually doubt the situation this early in the game.

"I'm not sure, but we can do it. You'll be a great Dad, Jess. I on the other hand will be the worlds suckiest Mom ever."

"Are you kidding? Ror, you're going to be the best Mom ever, I promise. We'll get you a plaque and everything. But what do I know about being a Father? My own Dad bailed, I don't know a damn thing." Rory traced shapes and words into his chest with her manicured finger lovingly in attempt to calm him.

"We're just going to have to learn as we go along and hope we don't screw it up. You are nothing like Jimmy, you know that. This boy or girl in here is going to love you and we will have to do the best we can to help him or her grow up to be a pretty cool kid." Jess kissed the top of her head and nodded.

--


	13. When I Grow Up

A.N: SO WHILE UPDATING MY OTHER STORY I FELT BAD AND DECIDED TO UPDATE THIS ONE. Sorry about the caps, I got really excited.

**When I Grow Up**

_6 months later_

Rory waddled into the kitchen hungrily, looking around for an idea of what to eat. Yesterday she tried a bunch of concoctions, but none especially tickled her, or the baby's fancy. Today she was determined to find the perfect mesh of peanut butter and marinara sauce…..and maybe some pickles….and bananas….and a sprinkle of Parmesan cheese.

"If I put the sauce over the peanut butter, then it won't make the roof of my mouth sticky, but saucy! Which is perfect cause then I can stick the pickle there."

Jess watched on from the doorway and considered running to the bathroom and puking. He couldn't stomach her choice of foods lately, especially when she had offered him an orange and cream cheese sandwich yesterday. He covered his eyes with his hand.

"So, can I look now or should I get the bucket?" Rory turned around and put her hand on her waist the best she could. "Not funny Mariano. I haven't started yet, so feel free to glance."

"Thank God." He made a faux sigh and placed the hand that blocked his eyes on her tummy.

"Good morning Ernest." She slapped his hand away.

"Don't even talk like that! Over my dead body will my son be named Ernest! We don't even know the sex yet! You could be messing up he or she's whole mind!" Jess rolled his eyes.

"If anything, she can be Ernesta." Rory glared at him and threw a pickle at his face. Jess caught it in his hands and bit into it.

"Thanks babe."

"Here he goes with the babe thing again." Jess laughed loudly and walked into the living room, which had been baby-proofed beyond belief. The past six months have flown by and his life turned into a baby whirlwind. He loved every second of it of course, but Jess couldn't wait until the little tyke popped out. At first, the prospect of having a kid to look out for and raise scared the hell out of him. He thinks Rory was a little freaked out too. Now, 20 books and ten Lamaze classes later, they are… still a little freaked but much more confident.

"Jess! Mom called and said she was going to stop by this weekend for the doctor's appointment. I just wanted to let you know even though you have no say!!"

"Nice, thanks!" He loved his life, as dysfunctional as it was.

--

Rory and Lorelai stopped by the local Baby store before the Doctor to pick up some essentials. Rory hadn't thought about getting anything so early in the game, but her mother knew otherwise. That, and Lorelai just really wanted to pick out baby clothes.

"So, I was thinking yellow because it's gender neutral. I'm not sure what the theme should be yet because the zoo is a little boy-ish and the beach is very girl-ish. Maybe sun! We could get a little mobile with suns on it and yellow sheets and things!" Lorelai ranted while going through racks of onesies, picking out cute ones and putting them into the cart, regardless of sex. Rory picked out a few blankets and threw them in.

"Well, I think I decided that I want to know the sex!" Rory exclaimed. Lorelai looked concerned.

"Really? Did you talk to Jess about it?"

"Not yet…but if he doesn't want to know I won't tell him! This is my decision and I _need_ to know Mom." Lorelai squealed and left the cart.

"Come on lady, you've got an appointment to get to!" She dragged Rory's arm out of the store and into the car.

"Jeez Mom! Pregnant woman here!"

--

Rory walked back into the apartment smiling while Jess typed away at his computer. He had finished his book a few months after she had gotten pregnant, and was now working on another project that he kept secret. Seeing her walk in, he closed his laptop and stood up.

"So, everything in there healthy?" He brought her close and pecked her lips.

"Yep, everyone is good. I wanted to tell you something also." Jess looked worried.

"What? Something wrong?" She shook her head.

"No, no nothing like that. But I kind of convinced myself that I needed to know the sex of the baby so I just asked and he told me and I'm really happy! Even though I would have been really happy with either boy or girl, but I'm just really excited and I'm sorry I didn't ask you first and I won't tell you if you do not want to know, I swear!" Rory waved her arms as far as she could get them and stopped out of loss of breath.

"Stop! You sound like your mother, calm down. I'm not mad. Now, you said you know what the baby is correct?" She nodded. "What is it?"

Rory smiled. "Do you really really really want to know?"

"Yes, I really really _really_ want to know." Rory grabbed her bags from the floor and took out a onesie. She flattened it onto her stomach so Jess could read the words.

"Daddy's Little Girl. Huh." He smirked.

"Happy?" She asked.

"Are you kidding? I'm ecstatic!" Jess wrapped his arms around Rory and kissed her.

"Mmm guess you are. Well, now we get to start on the nursery! So I was thinking definitely pink, although apparently green is the new pink and I like green too so I'm not sure-" Rory walked into what is going to be the nursery and Jess slowly followed.

"Three more months."

A.N: So I promise that Emily and Richard's reactions will be in the next chapter. This was just a cute little addition.


	14. Love in this Club

A.N: So, I'm going to try and make this jumping around chapter not-confusing. I'm actually a little confused myself about how I'm going to do it, but that's O.K. Know that I write these notes BEFORE I actually type up the chapters, that way you'll get a better view of my mindset before and after.

AFTER THE WRITING: Wow, I actually really really love this. It's kind of short, which is ok with me, but I'm seriously in love with it. It's so…raunchy in a way. I hope you all enjoy as well!

Love in this Club

Emily Gilmore didn't ask for much in life. A good home, a loving husband, food on the table and clothes on her back…maybe even a few expensive paintings and a good maid. She had a daughter who, in all her flaws, is generally a good person. Even though Emily didn't exactly approve of her newlywed husband, he wasn't terribly hopeless. At least he _has _a job for God's sakes.

Her granddaughter on the other hand was supposed to be the crème de la crème. The cherry on top of the ice cream sundae, Rory was supposed to make something of herself, and let nothing get in her way. This is what Emily Gilmore had assumed….apparently something does happen when you assume.

Blaming this completely on Rory would be wrong and untrue, of course. It takes two to tango, especially when her significant other is a 'reformed' hoodlum. Emily never liked the boy, even when re-introduced to his new self. There was something there she knew she didn't approve of. But Rory clearly had strong feelings for him so there had to be something good about him.

Now we _all_ know what that is, don't we?

Babies are not meant for 20-something year old children. Babies come later in the game, when there is a stable family environment, stable income and two _stable_ parents who know what they are doing by that point. Granted, Lorelai did an amazing job raising Rory on her own, but Lorelai is also very strong headed. Christopher, who has had his share of issues, was a nice boy willing to do what it took to get through the pregnancy in one piece.

Rory's career was rising upward; this is what made Emily furious. Turning down an once-in-a-lifetime assignment to have a baby with a hoodlum is not the decision a responsible adult would make. A responsible adult would have made sure to not get impregnated in the first place.

A responsible adult would put her career before her 'extra-curricular activities'.

Knowing all this, Emily Gilmore decided not to say anything when told her granddaughter was expecting. She decided to keep silent. Mostly because everyone in the room had _assumed_ she would blow her top. They _assumed_ Rory would not be let in the elders' Gilmore home again. They _assumed_ things would go overboard and at least one person would flee the room in tears or rage, the other saying "Like mother like daughter."

So Emily just sat and finished her pork loin, mentally enjoying the silent surprise covering the table.

After dessert, when their guests left, Emily heard her husband exclaim his horror of the situation. Expressing the same thoughts she had cooped in her mind, but suddenly his anger turned into something of… pity. Phrases like, "Poor girl" and "How are the ever going to raise a child? We are going to have to take it upon ourselves to make sure this baby has everything it needs." Emily stayed silent but nodded in agreement.

Just because she had made a mistake, did not mean Emily would not do her best to help her granddaughter; the boy, not so much. But she did the same for her daughter and she will do it again, sadly, for her daughter's daughter.

Of course, the age difference of the two women's conception is significantly different, but Emily feels they were in similar positions; maybe from a lack of understanding of what this Jess actually does for a living.

All she knew was that despite her hatred for the seemingly repeating situation, Emily would do what she could to see to it that this child would not see the after effects.


	15. Must Have Done Something Right

A.N: So, this is going to be the last chapter of this story. I thought about having a birth scene, but I just decided it would be better for everyone if I just jumped into the future… Yeah. Believe me, it will be much better. I hope you all enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sorry the updates were so sporadic! When you're done with this, check out my other story, Anatomy of Adjectives, which is unfinished and will hopefully be updated more often. Adieu!

Must Have Done Something Right

Five year old Hannah Mariano quickly scurried across the kitchen, her hands and face covered with white flour. She ran to the bathroom to attempt to cover up her recent ploys, although the small powdery footprints she left in the hall didn't help her plan. She stood on her step stool to reach the sink, turning it on and washing her hands of the ingredient. When her hands were done, she looked both ways in the hall to make sure her parents hadn't seen the scene of the crime yet. Hannah tip-toed back to her pink princess room and grabbed a book. She heard a loud groan from the kitchen as her father pounded down the hall.

"Hannah Lorelai Mariano." The little girl looked up at her father, her bright blue eyes gleaming from the light through the window.

"Yes Daddy?" He smirked.

"Did you get flour all over the kitchen?" She opened her mouth wide and slammed her book shut.

"No! I didn't, I promise! It was Ollie!" He bent down to her level and wiped the girl's cheek.

"Number one, Oliver is a baby and I doubt he would be able to climb all the way up the counter and reach the flour. Number two," He showed her the white residue on his finger. "You've been caught white-faced." The brunette stuck out her lower lip at her father.

"Okay…I did it. But I'm sorry! I didn't dew it on purpose! It was an acchewdint!"

"Accident, honey." She crossed her arms.

"That's what I said! Acchewdint." Jess laughed.

"Well you're going to help me clean this up before Mommy gets home, okay?" Hannah put her book down and sulked her shoulders.

"Okay. When does Mommy get home?" Her grabbed her hand and walked his daughter back down the hall to the kitchen.

"The same time she gets home every day, 4 o'clock." He handed her a wet paper towel so she could attempt to clean the floor as he tackled the counter.

"Why can't she be home early?"

"Because she's at work, babe."

"Why can't she work home like you?"

"Because Mommy's job needs her to go places and talk to people, she's very important." Hannah looked up at her father again, failing at her attempt to clean the floor and confused.

"Why?"

"Because…I said so? I'll finish this up, why don't you go put on Wiggles and wait for Mommy."

"Fineeee." She brush past her father and blew her pigtails behind her shoulders. Jess rolled his eyes at his rambunctious daughter and finished getting the white powder off the floor and counter. He walked into the living room, where she sat herself on the couch singing ridiculous songs about potatoes as the young boy in a jumper smiled and clapped along, not really knowing what was going on. He bent down next to the boy and grabbed the empty juice bottle he deposited on the floor.

"All done with this, kiddo?" Ollie looked at his father with a dazed smile, much like the expressed he used for watching the television.

"I'll take that as a yes." The baby squealed and went back to the men in bright colored outfits on the screen.

"Hello?" Rory walked into the living room, depositing her bag and jacket on the coat rack.

"Mommy, Mommy!" Hannah ran to her mother and hugged her legs tightly.

"Hey Hannie, can Mommy at least get her shoes off?" The little girl hesitantly let go as Rory kicked off her heels. She bent down and picked up Hannah. "How was your day?" Hannah's eyes widened instantly.

"Well, first I went to schwool and drew with crayons. Then Daddy picked me up with Ollie and we came home and lwunch. Then I played princess castle and dressed up and had a tea pwarty. Then me and Daddy cleaned up a big mess in the kitchen. Now you home!" Rory smiled.

"Wow, that sounds like a day! What big mess in the kitchen?" Hannah frowned.

"Well it was a acchewdent Mommy."

"An accident?" She scowled.

"That's what I said!" Jess walked back into the living room with a full bottle.

"Hey, I thought that was you." He leaned over and kissed her briefly.

"Yuck." Rory laughed and let Hannah back on the couch. She walked over to the jumper and kissed the top of Oliver's head as he bounced.

"You are too much." The baby laughed. "Yes, you know that Mommy is calling you crazy don't you?"

"I swear, he takes after you." Jess handed the boy the bottle and he happily obliged. Rory narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well that one over there is you in a nutshell. What happened in the kitchen?"

"Nothing, she spilled some flour on the floor and tried to blame it on Ollie. Meanwhile she had flour all over her face."

"See? You, but just less organized." He rolled his eyes again and went into the kitchen, Rory followed.

"What's for dinner?" Jess opened the take-out drawer. "Take your pick, Madame." She laughed out loud at him and grabbed the Chinese menu.

"Good choice." Rory sat at the kitchen table while Jess ordered. It was still light outside and her favorite thing about this kitchen was how amazing it was to sit near the window and just look out. She looked down at her hands and twisted her wedding ring on her finger. Five amazing years so far she and Jess have had. Starting with the birth of Hannah, which was an experience both of them would never forget. They got married a few months later, a small wedding at the Dragonfly with only close family and friends present. Shortly after, Rory went back to work as Jess wrote at home. He never minded being the 'Stay-at-home Dad' which was one of the millions of things she loved about him. When she became pregnant with Oliver, they were a little more experienced and things went a lot smoother.

In a week she was to go off to France and cover international news, something she wouldn't have dreamed of doing right now if Jess hadn't talked her into it. She didn't want to leave her babies, but Rory knew Jess was more than capable of taking care of things. Rory figured she would keep to local reporting for now, and then when the kids got a little older she could take trips. But this was an opportunity Jess didn't want her to pass up, much like when she got pregnant and wasn't able to go to China. All in all, Rory was happy; extraordinarily happy.

Jess finished his phone call a few minutes ago, and spent the last five watching Rory in her trance. He came up behind her and kissed her neck as she jumped in her seat.

"Jeez, you scared the living daylights out of me!" He laughed and moved to her mouth to kiss her deeply.

"Mmm I was waiting for that since I got home." Jess moaned.

"What am I gonna do without you for two weeks?" Rory moved so Jess could sit, and she plopped into his lap wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm not sure. You might have to find a nice French guy to take my place." She laughed into his neck.

"Never. I grew up knowing Michel remember? I'm not a big fan of French men."

"Good. I have nothing to worry about then." He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed the top of her head. She peeked out from under his chin at the two children in the living room. Hannah had begun dancing around the room with her pom-poms from her cheerleader Halloween costume, singing along to that same potato song. Ollie just watched her happily, sucking on his bottle. Rory looked up at him and smiled.

"We did good, pig." He laughed and kissed her forehead.


End file.
